


【Gavin900】你終究能學會愛人

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	1. 你終究能學會愛人

蓋文剛踏進教室，就瞧見一群女學生窩在角落，將班上那名「公認」人緣好、脾氣佳的黑髮女孩包圍在中間，雖說這情況屬於家常便飯，但他仍舊忍不住豎起耳朵，仔細傾聽眾人談話內容。

 

「然後呢！他對你說了些什麼？」其中一個紅色頭髮的女孩詢問。

 

「他說……」黑髮女孩稍微把頭低下去，雙頰泛起紅暈，「希望下次還能見面。」

 

「那真是太好了！」聽見回應的女孩高喊，接著就成為連鎖效應，所有圍繞在旁邊的女孩，跟著扯開喉嚨尖叫。

 

「泰瑞莎，你們肯定會是天生絕配！」頭一個說話的紅髮女孩表示。

 

_ 切，絕配咧，要不是你擁有一張好看臉蛋，家中又有錢，鬼才想跟你交往。 _ 蓋文望著泰瑞莎，在內心嘀咕。

 

起初他並不想抱怨，只希望那群 女孩 盡快散開，但聲音越來越大，導致他終於按耐不住說出抱怨。

 

「吵死了，不要為這種事情大呼小叫。」

 

「既然覺得吵，那就出去阿！」其中一位金髮女孩大聲喊回來。

 

「就是說呀，你別自己沒對象，就刻意找其他人麻煩。」另一個反駁聲出現了。

 

「沒水準的傢伙！」「你才吵！」「滾出去！」

 

最後蓋文氣沖沖地站起身，朝泰瑞莎的雙眼瞪去，轉身就踏出教室，在他完全離開聽力所及範圍前，聽見的最後一句話，讓他永遠銘記在心。

 

「他肯定不懂如何 去 愛其他人。」

 

蓋文並未扭頭去看究竟是誰說的，但是在那當下，他沒料到這句評論居然會如此貼切，充分形容蓋文．李德的情感能力。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文會進入警校起初在他人生預定之外。

 

年少時的他總是容易跟同儕起衝突，隨之而來的，往往是 兩名血氣方剛的青少年彼此用 拳頭互拚，「蓋文．李德立刻去 辦公室 報到！」成為 他學生 時代最常聽見的台詞。

 

「李德先生，我建議你們把蓋文送到警校磨練幾年。」直到某天，他的導師對蓋文父親提出這番建議。

 

在嚴肅男人送來的銳利目光中，蓋文清楚接下來命運。

 

就讀警校期間，他仍舊維持愛找人起衝突的性格，但成績卻總能維持在中上程度，這讓師長們只能口頭告誡他別惹麻煩，沒多久，同樣景象再度上演，就這樣無限循環，直到蓋文從學校畢業。

 

學生時代他不曾談過戀愛，倒不是說自己沒機會參加聯誼，而是純粹認為花時間討好某個對象，純粹是在浪費時間。他曾藉由一些同學之口，聽見對方說自己 男友或女友 多難搞，交往至今換來的僅有痛苦， _ 還好我沒對象。 _ 往往這時，蓋文就會在內心偷笑，於是，直到進入DPD就業後，他都維持單身。

 

「晚點有誰要去跟我喝一杯！」坐在位置上的蓋文，順著聲音來源抬起頭探去。

 

漢克．安德森警探，警局裡的黃金 單身漢 ，幾乎所有人都跟他關係很好。除了蓋文，打從過去以來，他未曾學習如何跟同儕相處，至今他已經來DPD工作將近一個月，卻還是沒有跟誰特別要好，忽然，他聽見有人輕敲桌面聲響，猛然回過神當下，這才發現原來漢克就站在面前，用手敲打他的辦公桌。

 

「你是蓋文，沒錯吧！」熱情的聲音，讓蓋文沒能立刻拒絕，反倒點點頭，「聽說你還沒跟其他人出去喝酒過，要不要加入？」

 

「好……好啊！」他支支吾吾地回答，只見漢克咧嘴一笑，轉過身就跑去與傑弗瑞攀談。

 

當晚，是他首次跟同事喝酒，因為漢克關係，才能與班，還有傑弗瑞有更進一步認識。

 

這名年僅25歲的年輕人絲毫沒想到，這竟會是自己與漢克關係最好的時刻，此後，不再有相同機會。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文煩躁地揉揉太陽穴，天知道他為什麼會突然想起多年前，自己剛進入紅冰特勤小組的往事，他轉過頭，把視線放到漢克的位置上，此時那名副隊長並不在警局，但他已經不會如同菜鳥時期那樣，臆測對方目前正在什麼地方用心辦案。

 

安德森早就不是過去他曾經 **崇拜** 的對象了。

 

蓋文並不想浪費時間去思考這件事，他永遠記得2035年，漢克在某天雪夜失去兒子後，一夕之間就變成他完全不認識的人，幾乎所有同事都去安慰他，唯有蓋文，只是冷冷地拋下『關我什麼事。』就轉身離開。

 

也就是在那天起，漢克在他心目中變成最厭惡的對象，他總愛在對方再度被傑弗瑞叫去辦公室時開口嘲弄，偶爾，漢克會開口反譏回來，但無論對方反應如何，蓋文都不會在意。只要能找機會找 碴 就好，至於原因，大概就是他認為自己彷彿被欺騙， 耗費 數年時間，把一個因為 **失去親人** 就垂頭喪氣的男 子 當偶像的緣故，人終將一死，顯然漢克並不明白這句話的道理。

 

「李德警探，請你立刻專注於工作上。」突如其來的提醒聲，促使蓋文猛然回過神來。

 

他怒視著站在自己座位邊，身穿白色高領制服的仿生人——RK900。

 

「我要不要工作，都與你無關。」他沒好氣地說著。

 

「身為你的搭檔，我有義務監督你工作表現，從過去半小時的觀察中，我發現你並未專心在自己業務上。」RK900機械式地報告出打從一星期前成為搭檔起，蓋文就聽過無數次的台詞。

 

「你不是我的搭檔嗎？那就自己替我做這份工作就好。」蓋文揉動自己那頭亂糟糟的頭髮，用煩躁口吻回應。

 

「我們彼此是搭檔，我並非你的秘書、助理，關於自己能處理的部分早在三小時前就結束，為了提升辦案效率，請你務必把桌面那份關於中午左右，即將過去現場處理的案件檔案看完。」RK900冷淡地表示。

 

「如果我不看呢？」 _ 想必你也拿我沒轍， _ 蓋文在內心偷笑。

 

「我認為，你應該不希望福勒隊長看見這段影片吧！」沒想到，RK900舉起手，於手掌上撥放一段影片，那是蓋文在上班時間，以肚子不舒服的藉口，跑去廁所偷滑將近一小時手機的畫面，仿生人甚至還用快轉，證實蓋文 寸步不移，屁股從頭到尾 沒離開過 馬桶 。

 

「幹他媽的仿生人，廁所明明沒監視器，你為什麼能把這段錄下來！」蓋文氣急敗壞，此時他非常想把眼前的警用仿生人拆成一堆 破 塑膠。

 

「我如何錄到這點並不重要，但你偷懶這件事千真萬確。」RK900紋風不動，絲毫沒有受到影響。

 

「該死的仿生人……」在碎碎念中，蓋文終於伸手撈起桌面上的檔案，開始閱讀這種他從 未 喜歡過的枯燥資料。

 

在觀看文件 期間 ，他不時從餘角觀察RK900的模樣，白衣仿生人在蓋文開始閱讀後，就讓LED轉換成黃色，眼睛直視前方，似乎忙於某件事。但蓋文也沒輕舉妄動，或試圖擅自離開，即便他想，也顧慮於RK900，警探可不想再度被錄下某段自己不願被外人知曉的秘密，因此只得乖乖坐在原地，直到看完資料，中午時刻來臨，這才離開位置，帶著仿生人前往案發現場。

 

* * *

 

 

「李德警探！」RK900的語氣顯然有些不高興，蓋文聽見時忽然感到一種難以言喻的情緒。

 

「幹嘛！」他粗聲粗氣地喊著。

 

「你剛才做了一件系統無法接受的舉止。」警用仿生人用冰藍色的眼睛望著人類搭檔說道。

 

「系統？好樣的，那我只能說你的系統根本是垃圾，連基本判斷力都沒有。」他甚至不知道為何要開口批評安插在對方體內的程式，也許是基於對方老是在他旁邊一再提及系統這樣，系統那樣的，他才格外不爽。當他說完後，RK900的面部表情似乎有些改變，若要蓋文形容，這很像是某個顏面神經麻痺的人類，企圖要擺出「憤怒」模樣，但就算神情幾乎觀察不出來，

 

RK900的動作也協助主人完整表達出來。

 

仿生人甩動右手，揪住蓋文的衣領，硬是把他往旁邊的牆壁壓，整張臉靠過去，嘴唇輕微顫抖，似乎想說什麼，卻又無法吐露出來。

 

「你到底是想幹什麼，放我下去！」蓋文氣憤大吼，他始終搞不懂剛結束案件，就對他講這些話的訪生搭檔，自己不過是跟平常發洩情緒時沒兩樣，究竟關這名塑膠垃圾什麼事？

 

「你的行為——過於惡劣。」RK900仍舊沒有正面說出原因，但蓋文反倒仔細思考，幾秒後，就作出答案。

 

「該死，你這塑膠該不會是指我剛才踢了路邊一條狗的屁股吧！」這顯然是最合乎邏輯的答案，而仿生人也稍微點下頭。

 

「這又沒什麼，那只是一條流浪——」警探沒能說出「狗」，警用仿生人就收緊力道，讓蓋文險些喘不過氣。

 

幸好，這也只是在威脅，給予人類一個警告罷了，蓋文揉著頸部，劇烈咳嗽，碧綠眼眸怒視著仿生人，但口中卻說出自己照理來講不會有的言論。

 

「我只是因為被案件弄到情緒不好，所以才這樣做。」上回他跟某人解釋自己發脾氣的原因，是在多久以前？坦白講，就連蓋文本身都沒印象36年的人生歷程中，是否有這樣做過。

 

「我的系統裡有數百種幫助人類紓壓的方法，你可以詢問我，沒必要找路邊的小狗麻煩。」雖說RK900再度提及惱人的「系統」詞彙，但蓋文別過頭，雙頰有難以察覺的紅暈。

 

「隨你怎麼說，但我是不會找塑膠討論這種事情的。」他並未撒謊，但不僅僅是仿生人，就連普通人類，蓋文也不會去諮詢，他向來獨來獨往，習慣把氣發洩在路邊的小動物身上。

 

「即便如此，你還是作出惡劣之舉。」RK900嚴肅指出。

 

「模控生命有要你去干涉搭檔除了工作以外的作為嗎？」蓋文話鋒一轉，忽然提及RK900平常最喜歡掛在嘴上的模控生命。

 

「我的任務是提升你的工作效率及改善態度，也就是說，私德也包含在內。根據以往市民對於員警行為模式，有些不喜歡警察的人類，會刻意躲在暗處，拍攝員警受人爭議的行為，散播到網路上，造成整個警局聲譽下降，這就是為什麼我要警告你。」好吧，實際上蓋文認為RK900的解釋不無道理，先前克里斯在仿生人抗議時選擇開槍，就造成隔天記者集體包圍住DPD，還有不少路人在克里斯工作時大聲辱罵的情形。

 

「那你說我該怎麼做？」蓋文詢問。

 

RK900額角的LED轉動一下，隨後就說出一個辦法，蓋文雖然反對，但此時眼下也沒其他方案，於是只得答應。

 

* * *

 

 

_ 有夠蠢的。 _

打從半小時前剛重回相同地點時，蓋文就想掉頭走人，但RK900眼露凶光，就算他平時愛耍嘴皮子，也很清楚惹怒帶有那種眼神的傢伙，無論對方是人類或者仿生人，都沒好下場。

因此，他只得吞嚥緊張，依照曾跟搭檔安排好的，小心翼翼將用開罐器打開的罐頭擱置在地面上，沒多久，稍早曾被他用腳欺負過的流浪狗就緩緩出現在不遠處。

「欸，給我滾過來！」褐髮警探發現那隻狗站在相同地點超過五分鐘都不敢前進，於是便不耐煩地呼喊，此時，他感覺有隻手搭在自己肩膀上，一回頭，就發現是RK900。

「李德警探，我認為你不該這樣叫。」白衣仿生人搖搖頭。

「那你說我該怎麼做？」人類煩躁地反問。

RK900沒解釋，只見他拿起罐頭，直線往前走到流浪狗面前，起初狗原本往後退了退，似乎想跑走，但藍眼仿生人逐漸蹲下去，口中輕柔呼喊。

「乖狗狗，我們是來跟你道歉的。」

雖說只是聲音，但蓋文幾乎立刻被嚇著，這景象顯然超乎現實，那名平常總是對他擺出一副撲克臉，動不動就把「任務」、「案件」、「遲到」、「效率」掛嘴邊的嚴肅警用機體，竟然還能發出這種語調？

_ 我八成是作夢，這是在夢境裡吧！ _ 他忍不住伸手朝臉頰抽打下去，除了強烈痛覺外，他什麼都沒能感受到。 _ 不會吧！ _ 他再度把視線對準前方，RK900仍舊維持同樣動作，只是此時，流浪狗已經走到罐頭前開始低頭享用，而仿生人則是伸手輕撫咖啡色小狗的柔軟腦袋。

_ 我是不是看見他在笑？ _

雖說沒有面對面，但蓋文對天發誓他從自己站的位置，確實發現RK900嘴角微微勾起，表現出相當符合人類「面帶微笑」的標準神情。

_ 難道又有可能騙局？ _ 他再度高舉手臂，常是要藉由同樣舉動測試真實性。

「我不介意你因為過去的錯誤懲罰自己。」突如其來的聲響，致使蓋文停止思考。

「去你的，塑膠垃圾。」他氣沖沖咒罵，並對著RK900比中指。

「你應該感謝現在周遭沒任何路人。」蓋文停下來，稍微左右觀察，他們離開警局時由於快下雨，因此街道上很冷清，此時此刻，天空一片黑壓壓，預告著暴風雨即將來臨。

「隨你便，我要回去了，就算你認為自己淋雨也不會怎樣，我可拒絕成為落湯雞。」他把雙手插進外套口袋，頭也不回地離開巷子。

表面上毫不在乎的他，卻趁機透過餘角觀察搭檔，RK900最後摸了朝他瘋狂搖晃尾巴，充分釋出善意的流浪狗腦袋一次，然後就起身揮揮手，從跟蓋文反方向的地方離去。

「簡直就是人不如狗。」褐髮警探的內心，忽然升起一股嫉妒，他認為自己這個人類搭檔，顯然在RK900系統中絲毫比不上路邊一條平凡無奇的狗。

 

* * *

 

 

「當然可以，900，我認為漢克一定會同意的。」

蓋文停留在走廊上，好奇把注意力放到茶水間內「閒聊」的兩名仿生人身上。這情形很古怪，在人類角度上看過去，只有康納在自言自語，同一時間與他做交流的RK900，能夠清楚發現額角LED會在康納說完一句話後轉動，顯然是透過這種方式回應或提問。

_ 他媽的臭塑膠！ _ 蓋文在內心暗自咒罵，連開口都懶的升級版警用仿生人，讓他無從得知究竟方才兩名RK型仿生人說了些什麼，而康納提及漢克會同意的，又是什麼事情。雖說按照直覺判斷，肯定是他所厭惡的，但蓋文不想多費唇舌去詢問，他轉身遠離茶水間，稍早突然想喝咖啡的念頭，因為這段插曲消失無蹤。

**全都是RK900的錯。**

 

* * *

 

 

在那以後過了兩天放假日，當蓋文再度回DPD上班，情況已經恢復過去模式，更詳細去解釋，是他跟RK900前往巷子餵狗，警探發現原來自己搭檔會微笑以前。

但似乎又有些不同之處。

「李德警探，我認為你應該減少攝取咖啡因。」來自旁邊座位的說話聲，令蓋文把手往後縮，停止去拿裝有熱咖啡的保溫瓶動作。

「我要喝多少是自己的事，專心工作就好，」他沒好氣地回應，並再度伸手，隨後，RK900直接伸手把瓶子拿遠，這引起蓋文一陣不滿，「夠了！塑膠垃圾！立刻把保溫瓶還來！」

警用仿生人絲毫不為所動，甚至還喃喃說道，「你今天累積下來的咖啡因早就超標，我提醒你最好別繼續喝，避免傷及胃部，以及出現失眠現象。」

蓋文忽然整個人愣住， _ 剛才這傢伙，是在關心我嗎？ _

算算時間，他已經與RK900共事快要滿二個月，先前不曾聽見對方主動說他喝太多咖啡，更遑論出現這種搶瓶子舉動，但明明他每日飲用的咖啡量幾乎相同，為何直到今天，眼前的藍眼仿生人才主動提醒。這讓他聯想起某幅畫面。

康納勸漢克別老是吃垃圾食物的情景，偶爾，另一個仿生人還會直接撈走搭檔正要大口咬下去的漢堡、甜甜圈、夾滿肉的三明治。

就跟RK900舉止 **相同** 。

「喂，我問你，」蓋文主動往後退，沒有做出想拿回瓶子的反抗行為，他的言論，讓仿生人扭頭盯著他瞧，LED轉動成黃色，顯然正在專心聽，「這招是不是跟康納學來的。」

「李德警探，我不知道你在說什麼。」 _ 不是號稱最新型仿生人嗎？怎麼連這種簡單問題都搞不清楚！ _ 蓋文緊握拳頭，試圖把問題說更詳細。

「就是你提醒我喝太多咖啡，還有搶走保溫瓶，類似行為過去我只有在康納身上瞧見。」

「RK800告訴我，最好謹慎留意自己搭檔的身體狀況，以便提升工作效率。」白衣仿生人隨即解釋。

「煩死了……」他不想花時間跟仿生人爭辯，於是轉動椅子，從懷中掏出手機打算偷閒玩幾場遊戲。

「李德警探——」在手指觸碰到他最常玩的APP捷徑以前，仿生人就開口了。

「給我閉嘴，我立刻就工作！」蓋文不耐煩地高喊，迅速把手機往桌面一壓，拿起檔案低頭觀看著，這讓他換來難得的寧靜時光。

隔週，傑弗瑞罕見地稱讚蓋文表現有進步，上層表示願意替他加薪，褐髮警探外表上漫不經心，但實際上卻在心中悄悄感謝自己的仿生人搭檔。

 

* * *

 

 

當他們順利捕獲殺死妻子，接著跑到其他房間躲起來，嘗試脫罪的犯人，離開案發現場後，蓋文發現竟然外頭下雨了。

「真該死，我沒帶傘！」他咒罵著，底特律向來多雨，他習慣在自己汽車後座放傘備用，但早晨出門前，氣象裡多次提醒這天會是難得好天氣，風和日麗，陽光充足，無須擔心會因為突如其來的暴雨，不慎成為落湯雞。消息出自他習慣觀看的電視台，因此他罕見地把傘放在家中。

被騙的感覺不好受，但就在他拉起外套兜帽，打算低頭衝到停在對向的汽車邊時，頭頂多出某樣東西，把他徹底跟雨滴分隔。蓋文疑惑地皺起眉頭，抬頭一望，詫異發現竟然是自己的仿生人搭檔在替他撐傘。

「幹嘛，你是在炫耀自己比我高嗎？」任何一個人都能輕易看出，RK900比蓋文高很多，而撐傘這動作，向來是由擁有身高優勢的那方負責。

「不，」RK900搖搖頭，「我只是不希望你因為淋雨感冒。」他口吻平靜地解釋。

「拿來！」褐髮警探嘗試要自己接過雨傘。

「李德警探，這不是屬於你物品。」仿生人拒絕了。

「我當然知道，但也不是你的吧，待會我過馬路以後，再還給你不就得了。」蓋文提出建議，當然，真實原因是他不想被人目睹仿生搭檔幫他撐傘的畫面。

「我要跟你一起過馬路，搭車回警局紀錄案件資料。」RK900這麼表示。

「這樣好了，你把雨傘給我，然後跟我一起過馬路。」警探試圖用其他方法。

藍眼仿生人默不作聲，立即就把手往前伸，蓋文迅速接手雨傘，帶著喜悅情緒往前方走，來到斑馬線前等待紅綠燈。藉由餘角，他能看見雨滴落在RK900的褐色髮絲上，雨勢並不算小，仿生人的頭髮迅速就濕透，衣服也沾滿不少水珠，蓋文很清楚仿生人能夠在幾秒內讓身體變乾燥，拉開車門後，RK900可以在坐上椅墊前，就讓全身上下恢復尚未淋雨前的模樣，還完全不用擔心會感冒。但現在的RK900看起來，蓋文皺皺眉頭，疑惑於內心冒出的古怪想法。

「欸，」他說著，當仿生人轉頭看向比自己還矮一些的人類時，蓋文把手舉高，試圖讓雨傘位置超過身高185公分的仿生人，「可以跟我一起撐。」

警用仿生人的LED轉動，然後就走過去，來到蓋文身邊，些許雨水因為大動作灑落到蓋文身上。

「嘿，小心點！」蓋文這起眉頭，煩躁地輕拍稍微濕掉的衣服袖子。

「抱歉，請原諒我。」RK900面部表情有點變化，雖說LED是湛藍，樣貌卻透露出非常輕微的愧疚。

「無所謂，綠燈了，我們走吧！」隨著話語，他邁開腳步，與仿生人走過斑馬線。

這段路程不過半分鐘，相當短暫，幾乎沒太多時間讓蓋文思考，但他卻無法克制自己不斷偷窺身旁的警用仿生人，企圖注視RK900臉龐，想從中看見些什麼，也許那就是造成他在過馬路前，動惻隱之心的理由。

但什麼都沒。

當他們倆個上車以後，蓋文握住方向盤，仍舊無法得出答案。

究竟是為什麼，被雨淋濕的RK900，竟然會讓他想把對方擁入懷中保護，這不過出現於瞬間的念頭，換來警探身軀一顫。

_ 不過就大腦偶爾失常……吧？！ _ 他只能在心底如此安慰自己。

 

* * *

 

 

「康納！你這就樣一路走回警局？」蓋文安靜收起雨傘，朝聲音來源探去。

只見漢克用大嗓門詢問自己搭檔為何淋雨踏入警局，康納說著自己認為路程很短，所以沒帶傘，就直接離開DPD替搭檔買午餐。漢克一把接過被康納小心護在制服內，絲毫沒被淋濕的甜甜圈，但老警探剛拿好午餐，就直接放到桌面上，沒有食用，反而從抽屜拉出一條毛巾，企圖把康納身上的雨水擦拭乾淨。

「你這連身體都不顧的小子。」他口氣不善地碎念，手裡動作沒停下來過。

看到這邊，蓋文就沒繼續觀察了，雖說這讓他想起先前幫RK900撐傘情形，但他絕非漢克，會輕易顯露真實想法，他走向自己位置，拉開椅子無聲坐好，拿起最新文件開始忙碌。直到經過十分鐘後，他才意識到某件不尋常的事——

_ RK900呢？ _

那名警用仿生人從未遲到過，經常在蓋文到警局上班前就現身，今天反而沒見到對方，桌面上的手機挑在這時刻震動，外加發出收到訊息的聲響，警探一把撈起手機觀看內容。

_ 李德警探，我要過去警局以前，剛好被通知要進行定期檢查，今天不會過去DPD，請你自己專心工作，別刻意偷懶。 _

傳送人欄位寫的不是電話，僅僅簡單標示著：RK900。

這還是蓋文頭一回收到來自仿生搭檔的「簡訊」，此時，他發現忽然失去工作動力，明明在RK900成為他的工作搭檔前，自己並沒有因為有誰不在身邊，就想刻意偷懶過。正確來說，三個月前，當他身邊沒任何仿生人存在時，從未想認真努力過，此時，他將視線從螢幕挪開，轉而盯著另一組人機組合瞧。

康納的手指貼著螢幕讀取資料，漢克則是在隔壁說了一些話，康納會不時開口應對，由於彼此之間有距離，因此蓋文無法理解那兩人彼此的交談細節，唯一有辦法理解的，就是起初漢克表情有明顯不悅，到了最後竟展開笑顏，顯然很高興康納的言詞。

這是什麼原理？也許，蓋文始終無法理解DPD最佳拍檔是如何在不到一星期時間內，從陌生到願意全心信任彼此。他記得去年的十一月，當佩金斯跑來DPD，之後被漢克當著眾人的面毆打他，之後又被康納從警局帶離，短暫衝突在哈特廣場上演，那個名為「馬庫斯」，被媒體稱作「仿生人界的金恩博士」用跟女友接吻方式 阻止 即將爆發的戰爭。接著，重新返回DPD上班的漢克與康納，感情就比過去還好。

不得不說，蓋文有些嫉妒。將近3年前，漢克失去兒子後自甘墮落，但傑弗瑞從未想過降低漢克職位，甚至還配發仿生人搭檔給他，在他這個努力好幾年，才爬上警探位置的人眼裡，很不是滋味，這也是為何他會故意在上班時間公開滑手機、偷睡覺的原因。

直到RK900無預警之下闖進自己生命，當他聽見傑弗瑞基於太多人投訴，於是向模控生命申請，希望有個警用仿生人能在蓋文身邊監督、協助，從而改善工作效率。

這聽起來是想複製漢克與康納的模式，起初蓋文企圖用惡劣態度讓RK900知難而退，但那名總是擺出一副撲克臉的藍眼睛仿生人，毫無怨言，除了在工作上提醒蓋文認真點以外，沒有理會太多咒罵。這讓他更為光火。

「撇開工作，你到底還在乎些什麼？」蓋文永遠記得，某天發生緊急案件，必須要他臨時過去處理，因此RK900擅自闖入搭檔家中時，自己帶著酒意，醉醺醺地詢問。

「我的任務，就是提升你的工作效率。」RK900板著臉孔回答。

「你果真沒有 **情感。** 」說完這句時，仿生人沒有回應，倒是蓋文自己，忽然想起學生時代的回憶。RK900不懂該怎樣在乎別人，但是他這條孤狼，顯然也沒好到哪邊去。

他寧可單身一輩子，別與誰產生牽扯，今天RK900突如其來的通知，卻讓他首次發現，原來自己也並非喜歡孤獨。

在下意識中，他重新拿起手機，快速接觸幾個字母，做出答覆。

_ 管好你自己就好。 _

這是他唯一能說出最近似於「祝你好運」的言詞。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文 並未收 到邀請函，他是在結束辦案返回DPD途中，恰巧從平板上跳出的即時新聞裡瞧見

曾經的高中同學泰瑞莎與知名演員結婚消息，才得知這件事。

「切，垃圾消息！」他不屑咒罵。

「李德警探，顯然你不喜歡這條新聞。」RK900平靜表示。

蓋文轉頭盯著負責開車的仿生人幾秒，然後重新把視線放在車窗外的夜晚風景上。

「女方是我的 高 中同學。」他沒好氣地回答。

「你暗戀她？」仿生人用跟先前絲毫沒差別的語氣詢問。

「當然沒有，我怎麼可能會喜歡那種凶八婆，不過是剛好認識罷了！」當蓋文罵回去以後，留意到警用仿生人LED轉換成黃色，接著RK900眨眨眼。

「你的反應似乎太過激動。」

「我才想問咧，為什麼會認為我暗戀過她？」褐髮警探可不認為自己的詛咒有透露出什麼特殊情誼。

「從多方資料來看，人們在聽見以前單戀過的對象與別人結婚消息，大多會感覺自己似乎受到背叛，並充分表現憤怒。」RK900隨即解釋。

「但我恰巧不喜歡她，那女人以前老喜歡窩在教室，跟一群朋友大談戀愛經驗。」蓋文有些咬牙切齒，每每想起學生時期被她嘲弄過注定單身一輩子，他就惱火。

「我認為你並非恨她，純粹是不喜歡『戀愛』一詞。」仿生人的說法，蓋文反而能接受。

「算你厲害。」他這麼回應。

「其原因多出自家庭不美滿或早年有過負面戀愛經驗所致。」RK900接著提及。

「直接告訴你吧，RK900，我沒有任何戀愛經驗，至於家庭我認為不值得一提。」蓋文的家庭相當普通，唯一與別人家不同之處，就是在他5歲那年，比自己大7歲的哥哥不幸意外身亡。自那時起，雙親便把所有希望放在小兒子身上，若非自己進入警校，肯定會被從小到大長年堆積之下，父母對他的期望徹底擊垮。

這個答案，換來RK900的LED轉動，燈環變為黃色幾秒，但不知是什麼原因，仿生人沒有追問下去，或是直接 給他難堪 ，表明他的家庭背景並不能算常見。

車繼續開著，那條消息僅僅被報導一次，如同這社會的大多案件那樣，無法成為大眾特別關注的熱門話題。

「李德警探，你有想過替自己找對象嗎？」在毫無預警中，RK900拋出這麼一個疑惑。

「完全沒有，而且你幹嘛無緣無故問這個，是有什麼推薦人選喔！」這聽起來近似於玩笑話，沒想到竟能引起仿生人LED轉色，RK900微微撇過頭，安靜吐露著話語。

「只是好奇。」

_ 好奇？好奇！ _ 蓋文彷彿親眼目睹幾乎不可能上演的畫面，RK900好奇於搭檔對於愛情的態度，就跟傑弗瑞有天突然不對某人飆罵，班說自己想要減肥，克里斯說要專心衝刺當上警探，還有漢克說想戒掉垃圾食物那樣，可說是天方夜譚。

他認定肯定是聽錯了，要不就是被耍。

「這點應該不在你的『任務範圍』裡吧，難不成除了搭檔身體狀況外，模控生命還要你去刺探工作外的隱私？」他試圖讓雙方氣氛輕鬆點，但這似乎帶來反效果。

「沒錯，所以我很擔憂。」當RK900緩緩扭過頭時，蓋文清楚瞧見對方眼眶內閃爍的水珠。

_ 那是眼淚，是眼淚吧！ _ 仿生人不會流淚，他見過康納在漢克某天不小心受傷時，在搭檔胡亂包紮手臂傷口時流過眼淚。事後解釋過那是人工淚水，其目的是用來幫助仿生人表達出人類情感的。

這很古怪，明明知道是模擬、虛假、完全不真實的，但他卻被感染到這股鬱悶。

「馬上停車！」當他說出命令時，語氣相當嚴肅，而RK900安靜照做，立即把車停到路肩。

之後蓋文做出一件自己未曾對雙親以外的對象嘗試過舉動，他伸展雙臂，環繞住RK900身體兩側，腦袋靠過去，形成僅有上半身觸碰到的擁抱。

幾滴淚水落到蓋文肩膀，弄溼衣服，但他沒有說出任何粗話，只是讓彼此安靜抱著，直到RK900主動把頭挪開，蓋文才往後坐回副駕駛座上。

「雖然我並不知道你為什麼傷心，但這是人類間用來紓壓的途徑，不信的話去查查，你不是最愛查資料了？況且，你哭起來有夠醜，我可不想多瞧一眼。」他把雙臂抱在胸前，在沒有正面注視RK900的情況下說出這些。

要是這時候選擇轉頭，就能把只能透過眼角模糊瞥見的笑容看更清楚，那是足以讓蓋文臉紅的真誠神情，而他，可不想承認自己快被逼瘋，似乎要無法承受與RK900像上星期那樣必須分開一整天，以及對方在他面前傷心難過。

_ 我到底是怎麼了？ _ 這問題只要開口，RK900就能在數秒內給出多種解釋，偏偏對方就是自己最不想訴諸的對象。

看來他得想辦法找別人詢問，而且，必須 **越快越好！**

 

* * *

 

 

_ 這位先生，根據你提供給我們的訊息，這顯然是戀愛徵兆，與其詢問如何解決這種想法，倒不如找機會直接去向對方表明清楚，會是更好辦法。 _

蓋文毫不猶豫就把解惑網站寄給他答覆扔進信箱垃圾桶內。

_ 一派胡言，簡直就是瞎扯淡！ _ 他認為這種網站之所以能生存下去，就是倚賴一些不懂自行思考，只想憑藉他人給予意見的蠢蛋付款聽答案才有錢經營，為了獲得這封垃圾回應，他還花費50分錢。

「管他的，就當成把錢丟進許願池吧！」他企圖安慰自己，並把雙手伸進外套口袋內，低頭快速在街道上走動。

這天他沒有工作，百般無聊之下便離開家在外頭閒晃，方才信件是在散步途中收到的，現在既然已經沒事，自然就回到原先舉動，當經過一處公園時，某道熟悉人影迅速引起他的留意。

他甚至不用多加思考，就清楚其中一個是康納，警用仿生人的深藍色制服實在過於好認，康納手裡拿著牽繩，尾端聯繫了一條體型巨大的聖伯納犬。對於那隻狗，蓋文印象很差，他無法忘懷初次見到牠時，牽狗散步的人是漢克，自己不過是走過去跟平常一樣嘲弄對方幾句，聖伯納犬就晃著肥胖身軀湊近他，之後轉身抬起後腿，往蓋文鞋子撒尿，當下他趕緊避開並痛斥，漢克不但在旁邊大笑，口中還喃喃說著「相撲，好孩子！」

結束思考的蓋文，此時才發現真正的狗主人漢克並不在場，至於站在康納身邊，身高比警用仿生人稍微高一些的，起初警探沒立刻認出來，當他眨眨眼，多看幾秒後才恍然大悟。

_ RK900！ _

就算換下平常的高領白色制服，便服版RK900仍舊選擇高領服裝，只差換成黑色毛衣，蓋文不明白對方特地換衣服理由，從藍眼仿生人手裡也有牽繩來看，是跟康納一起出門遛狗的，而他帶的狗——竟然是那隻！蓋文永遠不會忘記那條巷子內的記憶，自己拿著罐頭試圖引誘被他踹了一腳的流浪狗，RK900蹲下來，嘗試自己呼喚小狗，還露出笑容的畫面。

此時此刻，那隻狗就被RK900牽著走，曾經是流浪狗的咖啡色混種狗，此時已經被細心清洗過，毛也梳理整齊，蓋文猜這大概是自己搭檔傑作，但為什麼牠會出現在這，忽然，那段在茶水間外自己意外聽見的對話浮現於腦海，也許當初康納說漢克會答應的，正是關於要不要領養狗這件事，RK900每天都必須回模控生命，根本沒辦法養狗。

_ 那他怎麼不來問我？ _

當內心剛出現這疑惑，他隨即就被嚇著，這似乎在嫉妒能被徵詢意見的漢克，明明就只是單純的飼養小動物，蓋文猛力搖頭，稍微瞄了眼還在公園遛狗的兩名仿生人，之後重新把手探入口袋，低頭快步離去。

_ 這不可能！不可能！絕不！ _ 他不斷在內心重複聲明，蓋文．李德，全DPD公認最恨仿生人的傢伙，怎麼可能會對自己的仿生搭檔有愛意，這實在是——過於 **離譜！**

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文把被自己扔去垃圾筒裡的回覆重新拉進信箱內，反覆閱讀內容無數次，當看到某種次數以後，他詫異地發現對方言論竟然有些真實性，但還是太 **誇大其詞，** 他輕聲說著並關閉電腦，起身打算離開警局回家。

此時才發現周遭空無一人，他拿起手機觀看時間，已經過了夜晚10點。

「今晚輪到我加班。」突如其來的說話聲，造成他瞬間嚇著，順著聲音來源，他扭頭瞧見安靜坐在自己位置邊的RK900。

「你不是要回模控生命？」蓋文覺得狐疑，自己搭檔不曾在警局加班過，以往總是會在9點前搭計程車返回那棟外表如同玉米的大樓待著，並於隔天早晨8點前準時出現在DPD。

「最近因為一些事，我不再需要每天回去。」RK900的說法很含糊，但蓋文並不想多問。

「只有你單獨加班嗎？」他不禁詢問。

「不，還有RK800，他大約隔半小時才會過來。」RK900的笑容很淡，但仍舊被人類察覺出來，似乎一提及康納，藍眼仿生人心情就會特別不錯，雖說口吻聽起來差別不大，但模樣有些微差距，將近三個月前，情況還不明顯，但隨著時間過去，對於另一名明顯能力、效率都與自己有落差的仿生人，RK900反而能在相處與形容上，表達極為隱晦的尊重。

就像菜鳥對前輩充滿敬意，但根據他們外貌，蓋文認為這更偏向是兄弟情。

「那我就在這邊等他過來再走。」蓋文再度拉動椅子，一屁股坐回去。

「李德警探，你不需要這樣做，現在時間很晚了，儘快回家休息才是上策。」RK900隨即提醒。

「然後放你單獨待在這邊，身為你的搭檔，我不該這樣做。」他扭頭火爆地回應。

RK900先是抬起手，雙唇抖動，顯然想說什麼，最終還是由蓋文而去，安靜坐在平時的位置上，靜默無聲。

「你是不是想說些什麼？」觀察到搭檔異樣的蓋文，把翠綠色眼睛轉移到警用仿生人身上，主動開口。

「我聽說你很厭惡仿生人。」RK900只是這麼回應。

「是阿，我憎恨這些專搶人類工作的傢伙。」警探翹起二郎腿，轉動椅子直接面對RK900表示。

「最初與你相處的第一個月，我從你的態度明顯知道並不喜歡我——還有RK800，」他似乎並不想提起康納，但還是在遲疑後補充，蓋文凝視著搭檔，等待對方繼續說著，「但自從你在我的 **提醒** 下，拿著罐頭到巷子餵食曾被自己踢過的流浪狗後，情況就有所改變，外表來看我們的相處模式與過去無異，只是你不再對我隨意大呼小叫、罵髒話，威脅要把我打成廢塑膠，我有掃描過幾次，根據你的身體反應，已經逐漸從表達出無端怒火與厭惡，轉變成喜歡，李德警探，我想明白背後原因。關於這件事，我曾主動尋求RK800的協助，但他的回應永遠只有一個：『蓋文才是知道答案的人。』，這就是為什麼我會來問你，為了工作——」原本專心聽著這段幾乎等同於告白言詞的蓋文，一聽見仿生人講出「工作」，一股無名火迅速湧上心頭，他猛然站起身，舉起雙手用力往桌面拍打。

「工作！他媽的又是工作！如果你老是把重心放在工作上，我何必浪費時間去擔憂，幹！」RK900八成根本不知道他所煩惱的事情，到頭來，原來一切又是任務機器為了完成目標的粗糙手段，他轉身撫著疼痛的手掌，頭也不回地離開警局。

背後，傳來RK900拋給他的「路上小心。」但蓋文只是輕哼一聲，沒有開口回應。

即將踏出警局時，正巧看見漢克的汽車開到門口，隨著敞開的門，他清楚瞧見離開車的康納，急著要跑進DPD內的仿生人，手臂忽然被漢克拉住，白髮副隊長用力把自己搭檔拉過去，親暱吻了吻康納的唇，之後才放警用仿生人離開。

蓋文老早就知道那兩人的關係，就算花再多精神隱瞞，佯裝彼此只是純粹的搭檔關係，但眾人心知肚明，漢克．安德森與自己搭檔RK800彼此不到一星期裡就墜入愛河，成為少數與仿生人交往的人類之一。

看著完全沒留意到自己存在，快步奔跑進警局的康納，蓋文只想朝對方秀中指。

但他沒料到的是，雖然康納並未理會他，另一個人卻留意到了。

「蓋文，都這麼晚了，你怎麼還在這邊？」漢克的說話聲，讓蓋文撇過頭去留意這名在康納幫助下，漸漸找回往日工作熱情的老男人。

「我正要回去。」他簡單回應。

「你明天是不是沒班？」這顯然是在做某種邀約。

「沒錯。」蓋文發現自己竟然無聲點頭並誠實回答。

「那正好，我明天下午才要進警局，要不要一起去喝杯酒？」中年男子相當熱情，這讓褐髮警探的記憶猛然回到多年前，他剛成為紅冰特勤小組成員的日子，時常在漢克邀請下，與其他同事去酒吧的美好時光。

「我沒意見。」即便他的答覆聽來隨便，但漢克仍舊咧嘴一笑，明顯很高興。

 

* * *

 

 

「上一次見到你們兩個同時來這邊喝酒時，我還沒接手這間店。」

當漢克帶著蓋文踏入吉米酒吧，老闆吉米隨即開口表示，蓋文頓時想起來過去這間店屬於吉米父親。

「幫我跟這小子準備老樣子！」漢克用力拍打蓋文背脊並愉快呼喊。

所謂的老樣子非常簡單，只是便宜啤酒，蓋文轉頭看著一口乾掉酒，暢快發出讚嘆氣息的老警探，他扭頭盯著自己手裡那杯映照出憂愁模樣的深褐色液體，不發一語。

「顯然你有心事。」漢克帶著關心的聲音在耳畔傳來。

「沒事。」他並不想讓對方知道太多，於是快速否決，但能當上DPD的漢克，從來不是省油的燈，那名男子立刻點出答案。

「是因為RK900吧！」剛說完這句話的中年男子，迅速就把第二杯酒喝光，等待慌張間把視線從酒移動到白髮男人身上的蓋文主動對應。

「你是怎麼……」尚未講完話，蓋文就急忙閉上嘴，但已經來不及了，只見漢克狡詐地咧嘴一笑。

「大概你完全沒察覺，自己平常在警局內花了多少時間偷觀察自己搭檔。」 _ 你自己還不是一樣！ _ 縱然想這麼反駁，但兩人營造出來的形象絲毫不同，漢克與康納本來就出名的感情好，撇除大家都知道他們關係這點，單純說相處融洽完全沒問題；但蓋文這邊——RK900初次跟蓋文見面，並自我介紹後換來褐髮警探怒氣衝衝，跑去找傑弗瑞理論的事情，至今偶爾還會有人拿出來談論，厭惡仿生人是旁人加諸在蓋文身上的標籤。

雖說漢克去年十一月剛認識康納時同樣煩過DPD隊長，但那不過是陳年往事，現在傑弗瑞老是提醒剛進警局的新人在與仿生員警相處時，學學漢克。

「我只是想知道他什麼時候才會滾蛋。」蓋文粗聲粗氣地回應，並喝了口酒，藉此壯膽。

「當你偷看他時，眼神並非像自己回應這樣。」老警探隨即表示。

「為什麼要挑現在講這些。」蓋文皺著眉頭，此時才想起漢克詢問的時機很怪，彷彿提出這場邀約目的，就是為了弄清這件事。

漢克仰起頭，把第二杯酒喝個精光，杯子朝桌面一放，別過頭注視蓋文。

「你想在這邊跟我談嗎？」蓋文猛然轉頭觀察周遭，此時酒吧內除了他們外，還有不少人在附近座位上低頭聊天，一陣緋紅頓時攀附於雙頰，他趕緊回應。

「當然不要！」伴隨著呼喊，蓋文大聲拒絕。

「那就把你手上那杯解決掉，我們去改去其他地方聊。」順著漢克手指方向，蓋文輕微搖晃剩餘一半的酒，他將杯子傾斜，一口乾光內容物。

他鮮少用這種方式喝酒，嗆鼻感覺飄散在口腔內，他有些想嘔吐，但還是努力忍耐住，跟隨漢克離開吉米酒吧，把地點轉換到附近的公園。夏季的底特律夜晚街道上沒什麼路人，連公園都很冷清，但這也大幅降低蓋文擔心談論內容被他人聽見的顧慮。

「所以說，你想談什麼？」蓋文把視線放在眼前景物，絲毫沒有多看漢克一眼。

「康納跟我聊過，900經常私底下跟他討論如何跟搭檔和平共處。」老警探的說詞，在蓋文內心激起漣漪，原來外表看似冷靜的RK900，實際上也是有煩惱的。

「這是從什麼時候開始的？」他好奇詢問。

「大約從兩個月以前，根據康納轉述的內容，是你跟他跑去警局附近巷子裡餵狗以後，目前經過協調，我同意把葛麗絲養在我家，噢，這是900替那女孩取的名字，現在相撲很高興平常家裡沒人時多了朋友陪他玩。」漢克微笑回應。

兩個月……RK900表示過自己之所以回開始關心他的身體狀況，是因為康納建議，那麼之後的種種反應，也都是因為想跟他拉進彼此？他清楚自己的仿生人搭檔老是喜歡提關於工作的一切，但倘若真是工作狂，不可能會希望改變人際關係，也就是說RK900之所以愛用任務之類的說詞當藉口，僅僅是因為自己無法真實表達想法的緣故？

這樣來看，他們兩個有著太多地方相近，正因為在乎，所以沒能坦然說出想法，企圖拐彎抹角，就為了從中探詢到內心想徹底明白的答案。

「你是想要我主動去關懷搭檔吧！就如同你那樣？」褐髮警探稍稍勾起嘴角表示。

「那當然！要不然你以為我沒事找你來喝酒會是什麼原因？」漢克不禁皺眉。

「也許這次邀約除了勸我去關心RK900，還有其他目的。」蓋文清楚身為仿生人，康納遠比自己猜想聰明多了。

漢克把視線朝旁邊探，接著搖搖頭。

「 愛找麻煩 的臭仿生人，我明白他不斷勸我這樣做的理由了，那你的回應如何？」他用手臂輕撞身旁的蓋文。

「也許可以，下次，帶康納一起出來吧，先前我曾揍過他的肚子，想必他很不滿。」蓋文不好意思地抓抓後腦勺。

「他不是用暴力反擊過了？」漢克竟然當場拆台，提及蓋文在檔案室被揍到暈倒的部分。

「該死！等等，RK900知道這件事嗎？」咒罵的當下，他不忘確認這點。

漢克把雙臂抱在胸前，一派輕鬆的模樣，「放心，沒有，康納說不會隨意破壞你在搭檔面前的形象。」

「幫我跟他說聲謝謝，下次——我會請他喝咖啡！」蓋文感受到信心，他趕緊起身，打算返回警局。

「仿生人不能喝咖啡！」漢克把手放置於嘴唇邊緣大聲提醒。

「那就改藍血，我會找時間去買一包藍血！」他隨即改口。

在跑到公園門口時，才忽然想起一件事，再度轉身回到漢克待的位置前方，低著頭請求。

「可以載我一程嗎？」此刻的他，只想挖洞把全身縮進去。

「下回要約出來時，你得帶著900。」老警探趁機提出條件。

「我盡量，盡量就是。」蓋文用小到不能再小的聲音回應。

幸好，漢克第一時間就聽清楚，迅速起身帶領他走向老爺車。

 

* * *

 

 

沒有多帥氣的姿勢，當汽車一返回DPD門口停下，蓋文就跟平常離開自己車子一樣動作，當後方傳來漢克大喊的「祝你好運！」時，他也只是舉起右手道別。

熟悉的辦公空內，傳來屬於康納的說話聲，但這回不同於先前在茶水間外那樣只是竊聽，蓋文挪動雙腿，讓身軀進到室內，在兩名RK型警用仿生人面前現身。

「我——」就在他要講出「我要單獨跟RK900聊。」時，卻被康納硬生生打斷。

「我這就離開，讓你們有機會把話講開。」話音剛落，康納就跳下漢克的桌子，此時蓋文才發現原來那名仿生人先前都是坐在 搭檔的辦公桌 上，總之，康納動作很快，彷彿早就準備好迎接這刻。

在康納離去時，蓋文還不忘朝走廊看幾眼，確保對方沒打算偷窺，或意圖偷錄些能夠在日後拿出來威脅他的畫面。

「李德警探，RK800跟我說——」RK900一開口就提康納，這讓蓋文感到憤怒，他大聲插嘴。

「不要跟我提到他，要跟你聊的是我，只有我！」高分貝聲音讓RK900的LED轉紅瞬間，但他畢竟是升級過的機型，下一秒就恢復過來，在LED回歸藍色時，神情很穩定，雙手放在腿部，安靜等候蓋文接話。

這樣很好，此時此刻，他不希望太多人來攪局，或者說，聽見對方提到誰跟他討論些什麼，他，蓋文．李德，現在就他媽的要親自對眼前的仿生人道出內心真實想法。

他深呼吸，之後仔細凝視眼前警用仿生人的淡藍色眼眸，試圖起個開頭，「我要替稍早自己的態度向你道歉。」他已經有數年時間沒有跟誰真誠表達歉意了，嘴唇溜出「道歉」一詞當下，感覺到乾燥，這感受有些不適，但當蓋文瞧見RK900的神情不再是撲克臉，而是顯示些許詫異時，忽然感到驕傲。

「我知道你很驚訝，但請原諒我。」這回，他逐漸適應、掌握如何釋出善意，只見RK900動了動嘴唇，吐出言論。

「我才應該說對不起，當我學著要跟你和平共處時，總是因為不知道該如何表達這股想法，因此選擇將自身行為推給工作，即使實際上，你的工作態度保持在能接受的程度。」RK900回答後，迅速把頭別開，這模樣跟人類害羞時很像，蓋文眨眨眼，發現自己被迷住。但他輕微甩動腦袋， **振作！** 他在腦中疾呼， **別讓那小子佔上風！**

「所以說你沒像外表那樣是工作狂囉！」他拉過椅子坐上去，把方向對準搭檔，翹起二郎腿，雙臂抱在胸前，痞痞地回答。

RK900透過無聲點頭回答。

「你可知道這樣做會引發誤會嗎？」剛說完話，RK900猛然把頭轉回來，視線朝向蓋文的翡翠綠雙眼，褐髮警探勾起嘴角，「幸好我早就習慣聽旁人碎碎念，說要我專心工作，所以認為沒差。」他攤攤雙手，表現出無所謂的樣子。

這引 起 RK900的內疚 感 ，也 促使 仿生人進一步說出真心話。

「你不該受到這種待遇。」語氣聽來沒特殊之處，但蓋文仍舊察覺到些許關心。

「算了，我早就習慣，倒是你，是從什麼時候開始不把工作視為一切？」蓋文不禁提出疑惑。

「當你答應我的要求， 表現出願意聽搭檔意見後 。」RK900平靜回答。

「真搞不清楚你在想什麼。」人類警探搖搖頭，無法理解那件事為何對於自己搭檔而言如此重要。

「我知道你並不喜歡狗。」仿生人淡淡表示。

「告訴你好了，管他是貓還是狗，我都 看不順眼 。」蓋文惡狠狠地聲明。

「但你卻答應要陪我去巷子。」RK900的聲音變小一些，卻還是能聽見詳細內容。

「這不過是——」褐髮警探急忙要反駁，但這回RK900逮到機會，迅速就接話。

「當我拿走你的咖啡時，你有仔細聽我說話，在旅館結束案子後，願意於豪雨中替我撐傘，還有其他的日子裡，你對我展現出的態度都在轉變，這究竟是什麼理由，雖然跟RK800討論過，但還是得聽你親自回應。」RK900口吻中傳達出急切，對方亟欲明白彼此三個月以來的互動有何改變。

_ 這顯然是戀愛徵兆。 _

那封該死，耗費50分錢才換來的信件內容，挑在這時浮現在腦海，但蓋文不再執意說是垃圾，反倒靜下心來深思。他早就清楚仿生人實際上並沒這麼像機器，去年的仿生人革命，不就直接證實這點嗎？眼前的RK900亦是如此，就算模控生命聲稱是最新型，雙方相處的最初幾天，RK900也一再堅稱這點，但就如同漢克與康納相處模式那樣，自己的一意孤行，在所有人都沒能察覺的情形下，逐漸影響RK900。

但在那之後的感情，完全是預料外的附加物，不同於漢克，蓋文未曾認為自己失去過什麼，但愛情——

他撇頭望著說完話以後，就低頭選擇沉默的RK900。

「你認為呢？」他主動詢問。愛情這種東西是在彼此都承認的情況下，才得以圓滿，蓋文可不想單戀某個只想當機器的傢伙。

RK900眼睛動了動，LED偏轉，弧度沒有很大，這並非是他對於答案一清二楚，反倒是處在困惑，捉摸不定該如何應對的情況下。

「我覺得……」仿生人企圖應對，但緊接著眼睛眨動頻率就增大，身軀也在晃動，蓋文發現到異狀，他趕忙起身，湊近RK900。

「這是什麼情況？」他感到不解。

「我——我需要——要協助，蓋——蓋文。」RK900的聲音斷斷續續，但蓋文仍舊明瞭對方即需他人幫忙，而且最重要的一點…… **名字，** 這是RK900首次呼喊出他的名字。

他沒多想，立刻就伸展雙臂，將RK900擁入懷中，雖說仿生人比他高一個頭，此時卻宛如一隻害怕主人離開的哈士奇般，身體緊貼住他，微微顫抖著，蓋文憶起先前在車內發生的擁抱，當時RK900只是單純流淚，此時表現出來的不僅有憂傷，更包含濃烈的恐懼。

「我會保護你的。」蓋文緩緩說出這句替RK900帶來溫暖的話語，不可思議，懷裡的仿生人還真的慢慢鎮靜下來，額角LED轉動速度減慢，直到恢復原本的藍色。

「他們肯定會氣炸。」RK900吐露話語，蓋紋皺起眉頭，稍稍把頭往後挪，觀察搭檔神情。

這句微笑，不同於先前的撲克臉，此時的RK900表現出近似於人類的模樣，他難以理解對方想表達什麼含意，這光從神情判斷，他大概了解有極高原因跟模控生命有關，蓋文始終記得，2038年十一月12日漢克跟康納同時出現在DPD時，康納的表情就類似現在RK900這樣。

「你是不是異常化了？」他試探著。

只見RK900把身軀往後退，結束這個擁抱，勾起一邊嘴角，「嚴格說起來應該是『覺醒』，李德警探，你的說法具有歧視意思。」

「可以叫我名字嗎？」蓋文撇過頭，小聲說道。

「你說什麼？」RK900歪頭，疑惑詢問。

「能不能直呼我的名字。」蓋文改用大聲些的聲音再度詢問。

「我還是聽不清楚。」仿生人 眨眨眼，稍微湊近人類警探 ，做出嘗試傾聽的姿態。

蓋文終於忍無可忍，他把頭轉過去面對搭檔，扯開喉嚨用最大聲音說話。

「我是說，請直接叫我蓋文！別再李德警探來、李德警探去的！」

RK900的LED先是轉黃一秒，然後回到藍色，仿生人輕眨淡藍色雙眼，接著露出也許是這輩子蓋完所看過最燦爛的笑顏。

「當然，蓋文，但相對地，你也必須叫我的名字。」

「你的名字不是RK900嗎？」褐髮警探感到不解。

「不 ，這是型號 ，」RK900搖搖頭，「我也與康納一樣，是有名字的，請叫我『奈斯』。」

蓋文發現自己的雙頰正發燙，但他試圖壓住害羞，伸出手臂，口中呼喚 著 。

「未來請多指教，RK——不，我是說，奈斯。」

奈斯伸出自己的手臂，接受這份友好。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文在聽完傑弗瑞交代給他與奈斯案件後，回到座位準備出發，當他即將觸碰到每次辦案，都不忘帶去手機時，忽然停止，扭頭注視自己搭檔。

_ 這回就暫時不帶手機好了。 _

「蓋文，動作快！」奈斯粗促著。

「好好好， 別再繼續說廢話 ，我這就走。」蓋文嘴上抱怨，但卻加快腳步離開座位。

在不遠處觀察的康納，悄悄壓低聲音對正在享用甜甜圈的漢克表示。

「我發現他們最近感情變很好。」

「是阿。」老警探邊嚼邊說。

「所以，上次談好的雙重約會，打算辦在什麼時候？」康納忽然提起這點，讓漢克險些噎到。

「你當真？」老警探的口吻滿是驚訝。

「是阿，我認為是時候了。」在警用仿生人的話語中，漢克把視線放在剛追上搭檔，一手把手臂主動放在奈斯肩膀的蓋文。

漢克隨即點點頭，在腦中構思該如何對蓋文提出帶上搭檔出席邀約的台詞。

他深信，這回肯定比上次還要輕鬆許多。

過去蓋文認定自己不會愛上任何人，奈斯覺得愛情跟他毫無關係，但最終，他們因為彼此，終於學習到愛情真諦。

 


	2. 關於他們的初吻

蓋文時常在想，此時的他跟奈斯，究竟算是什麼關係。

自從那天夜晚在ＤＰＤ擁抱過後，他們的感情就融洽許多，卻始終沒展到下一步，不得不說，他看見奈斯時的確有心跳加速、雙頰泛紅的跡象，自己搭檔也不會當場點出，奈斯會趁工作時偷注視蓋文，絲毫不會留意到ＬＥＤ因此快速轉動。

這很像諸多暗戀彼此的年輕人，不敢直言真正想法，只能透過這種途徑，企圖把心意傳達出去。想當然，得到的結果僅有原地踏步。

同樣情形就這樣過了一個月，某日蓋文和奈斯解決一場案件返回ＤＰＤ，視線立刻被桌面上的信封吸引。

帶著疑惑，蓋文撈起信件，沒有任何署名，看起來無從得知寄件者，他實際上他不用猜，就大概知道是誰寫的。全ＤＰＤ也只有一個老頑固會在２０３９年，還堅持要用紙筆書寫。他拉開椅子坐好，拿起咖啡邊喝邊看。

果真，是漢克，他望著那封邀請他參加預定下星期二的小聚會，目的是慶祝他跟奈斯搭檔滿４個月，蓋文不禁皺眉，「這有什麼好慶祝的？」他喃喃說道，但舉辦地點讓他險些被剛喝下肚的咖啡嗆到，「蓋瑞漢堡？」

先不提蓋文幾乎不吃垃圾食物，他知道那間名為蓋瑞漢堡的攤販，衛生標章過期很久了，就算把食物免費送給蓋文他也不想碰，特地邀請他去一間自己沒任何餐點能吃的地方聚會，是很古怪的行徑，就在這時，他想到某件事。

「是先前提到的邀約嗎？」在自己跟奈斯把話說開的當晚，是漢克找他詳談，自己才終於鼓起勇氣回ＤＰＤ，分開前，漢克提到希望他帶仿生搭檔出席下次邀約，而他也提及會彌補曾在茶水間湊康納肚子的幼稚行為。

此時，與傑弗瑞回報完進度的奈斯悄悄走到蓋文身邊說著。

「康納說下星期二有舉辦一場聚會，希望你出席。」

「我有收到通知，」蓋文輕甩手裡面那張漢克親手寫的邀請函，「你打算答應嗎？」

只見奈斯安靜點頭，自從覺醒後，他的話比以前還要少，偶爾，蓋文會想念剛認識時，自己因為那些「系統」、「任務」、「工作」言詞，忍不住朝仿生人破口大罵的時光，但是，現在這樣似乎也不錯。

「很好，我還在想怎麼跟你說這件事。」他留意到奈斯嘴角勾起，露出很淡的笑容，蓋文發現自己主動抬起手，輕觸仿生搭檔的柔軟髮絲，彷彿在鼓勵一隻大型犬般。這想法剛浮現，就讓他感到羞愧，迅速把手臂抽回，扭頭把視線放回桌面上，透過餘光，他瞄到奈斯神情帶著失落，連笑容都消失了，蓋文感到後悔，卻無法開口說些什麼。

看來下班後，他不僅要去買給康納的藍血，還得想辦法改善跟奈斯的尷尬關係。

 

※※※※※

「我肯定是腦袋破洞，才會答應來這邊。」出門前一刻，外頭開始下雨，蓋文也不想待在蓋瑞漢堡提供的露天座位旁，沒椅子就算了，桌子還髒兮兮，他撐著自己平常在用的灰色雨傘，冷眼望著待在另一張桌子邊的漢克，那名副隊長到場後沒幾分鐘就說要參加蓋瑞舉辦的吃漢堡比賽。

「加油！你辦的到！」原本在跟其他客人閒聊的幾位路人，一發現有好戲可看，紛紛圍過來叫囂。

「就剩一半了！」另一側傳來尖銳歡呼。

「只要吃完就能免費來本店用餐一個月！」蓋瑞再度提醒把那塊比漢克臉還大的漢堡吞下肚後，有什麼獎勵，藉此鼓勵參賽者。

「漢克，你不能再吃了，今天的熱量已經超標快三倍。」還有家常便飯，在旁邊提醒搭檔兼男友吃太多的康納。

就在這時，蓋文發現從頭到尾都在康納旁邊觀看的奈斯，正在微笑。

縱然已經習慣會露出笑容的警用仿生人，但蓋文仍舊會臉紅，他撇過頭，告誡自己別亂看，耳邊傳來走路聲，沒幾秒，就有人提問。

「我是否能跟你一起撐傘？」蓋文嘆口氣，一如先前曾替對方撐傘那樣，把雨傘舉高，讓出足以令奈斯溜進傘下的高度與空間。

蓋文察覺身旁多了些溫暖，當然，這充其量是感受，仿生人沒有體溫，也無法產生任何熱能，但他確實心情比稍早好多了。

「你看起來顯然很煩躁。」奈斯輕柔說著。

「你瞧瞧他們的樣子，我高興得起來嗎？」順著蓋文指尖，他們一起凝視還在努力把漢堡吞下肚的漢克，其他挑戰者都舉白旗投降，唯有在吃的方面，向來不輕易服輸的老警探還在死撐，康納還在嘗試勸說，但聲音幾乎要被四面八方的歡呼聲覆蓋過去。

「這是我第一次被邀請來參加這種活動。」奈斯指出。

「容我提醒你，這種邀請通常都是找家餐廳，坐下來閒聊，而非像現在這種把人丟在旁邊，主辦者單獨去找樂子。」蓋文糾正，顯然奈斯並不介意。

「我認為這樣也挺不錯。」白色制服的仿生人微微一笑，蓋文見狀，連忙把頭轉過去，嘗試用話語轉移內心想法。

「你覺得我給你買的藍血，味道如何？」這問題聽起來就很蠢，向來理性的奈斯直接說出真相。

「仿生人沒味覺，藍血包只是用來補充身體內的釱，讓執行工作期間損失掉的部分回到原先狀態。不過康納顯然很喜歡，」奈斯說著，還示意蓋文朝藍制服仿生人的口袋望去，一截空掉的藍血袋，從最頂部露出，「他跟我說這是你首次買飲料請他喝，所以要把空包裝留下來做紀念。」

「幹他媽的白癡仿生人。」蓋文紅著臉，低頭咒罵，耳邊忽然傳來奈斯嚴肅許多的說話聲。

「蓋文，你認為，」他猛然抬頭，直視搭檔的淡藍眼眸，「我們現在算什麼關係？」

 _什麼關係？關係？_ 這不正是蓋文煩惱許久的問題，他怎麼也沒料到，奈斯會挑在此時，應當放輕鬆的時刻向他提出疑惑。

「不就是搭檔？」蓋文小聲呢喃。

「真是如此簡單？康納說我們的相處模式不該這麼單純，你對我的態度已經出現轉變，工作時我曾發現好幾次你會偷看我，依照人類的行為理論，我們應該要——」說到這邊，奈斯撇過頭，視線望向大馬路，雙頰還出現類似人類臉紅的淡藍色調，蓋文清楚由於仿生人血液是藍色，所以才會這樣，他留意到搭檔嘴唇挪動，稍微露出牙齒，無聲說著一個單字，他沒特別學過唇語，但答案非常簡單，好懂到就算是外行人也都清楚是什麼意思。

_接吻。_

「現在這樣做，會不會太早？」蓋文小聲表示。

「不，我比對過很多情侶，坦白講我們早該在上次擁抱完後就這樣。」奈斯連忙告知。

蓋文謹慎地把視線瞥向另一張桌子，比賽還在進行，漢克已經把漢堡吞到剩三分之一，人群越來越鼓譟，他們幾乎不可能留意到另一側的插曲，但他還是不想冒著風險。

「我們……可以到距離遠點的地方嗎？」他詢問。

「沒問題。」幸好，他的搭檔沒提出異議，立刻答應。

這對人機組合隨即放慢腳步，謹慎地走動，來到沒有燈光的陰影處。蓋文發現奈斯的ＬＥＤ，在閃著黃光，臉頰的顏色也加深一些，即便還是擺著撲克臉，卻可以輕易察覺對方很緊張，至於自己雖說看不見，但能清楚感受到整張臉很燙，這股熱能還蔓延至頸部。

他並不想拖太久，於是趕緊伸手環過比他高一些的仿生人脖子，稍微踮起腳尖，貼近對方的唇。蓋文沒有任何與別人交往經驗，更遑論是接吻了，但還是知道要閉上雙眼，把自己的唇送上去。

仿生人的嘴唇並未如想像中冰冷，或讓他感覺像在接觸矽膠娃娃，蓋文率先感受到柔軟，還有些許熱度，他曾聽說過接吻是會讓人上癮的，但這還是此時才真實明白這句話的意思。單純雙唇相貼沒辦法獲得滿足，他忍不住張開嘴，把舌頭探出，試圖接觸奈斯的嘴唇。

起初仿生人還在狀況外，甚至想要說些話，但蓋文加重環抱住搭檔脖子的力道，促使雙方嘴唇更為親密，奈斯顯然也明瞭這行為的含意，主動張開嘴跟牙齒，令人類的舌頭得以進入口腔。這時，蓋文鬆開拿著雨傘的手，讓臂膀緊密環抱住奈斯脖子，他們的舌頭先是相互推擠，之後才逐漸接納彼此，開始交纏，如同他們的關係，並非最初就融洽。

蓋文仔細感受著仿生人宛如真正人類的舌頭，這才明白，自己有多愛著眼前這位看似身材高大，冷漠，但內心需要被保護的仿生人，也因為如此，他才把手從奈斯頸部轉移，在繼續接吻的情況下，改為用雙臂把對方擁入懷中。

連蓋文自己都沒想過，他的初吻並非普通蜻蜓點水，以及對象會是仿生人，這場吻持續到身為人類的蓋文無法呼吸才結束，當他們嘴唇拉遠，鬆開手臂的時刻，褐髮警探看見奈斯眼底滿是失落。

「拜託，你該不會以為沒有下一次吧？」他打趣地說著，仿生人頓時揚起頭，淡藍色眼睛中閃著激動。

「別用那副表情看我，我覺得繼續待在這邊遲早感冒，快回家吧！」蓋文補充，當奈斯把視線轉向剛結束比賽，舉起雙臂高聲歡呼的漢克時，他沒好氣地阻止。

「誰跟你說是回漢克家，我是指 **我家。** 」不等奈斯回應，他就逕自撈起雨傘，其中一隻手勾過奈斯肩膀。

「你會讓我住幾天？」警用仿生人疑惑詢問。

「我想應該沒有人會詢問同居對象，能夠住在對方家幾天吧！」蓋文回答，仿生人快速別過頭，不再說話。

他們馬上轉身，遠離現場，啟程前往蓋文家。

 

○ＥＮＤ○

 


End file.
